


i see danger when i look in her eyes

by princessmeganerd



Series: i'm a fuse, and i've met my match [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: BDSM, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, F/F, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi, Vampires, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmeganerd/pseuds/princessmeganerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were two main benefits to having a vampire for a girlfriend. The first was that it just sounded fucking cool. Yeah, my girlfriend drinks the blood of the living for breakfast. What does your girlfriend do?</p>
<p>The second was that, uh, Michael kind of had a thing for vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i see danger when i look in her eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mavinseg Event on Tumblr!

There were two main benefits to having a vampire for a girlfriend. The first was that it just sounded fucking cool. Yeah, my girlfriend drinks the blood of the living for breakfast. What does your girlfriend do?

The second was that, uh, Michael kind of had a thing for vampires.

In his defense: he’d been born more than a hundred years before the author of Twilight had even thought about putting pen to paper. He was immortal, along with the rest of his crew.

They all seemed to have the same kind of immortality. They got injured and sick like everyone else, but they never aged past the age they’d first died at. Wounds took a normal amount of time to heal from, but if anything killed them, they’d come back from the smallest drop of blood.

Gavin, the lazy fuck he was, sometimes killed himself instead of waiting to get better from injuries, broken limbs especially.

“Why would I limp around like a mug instead of just skipping it?” he’d complain, trying to grab his gun back from where Lindsay was holding out of reach.

“We could have a finite amount of lives,” she told him. “If you died forever over a fucking broken leg I’d kick your ass.”

Meg healed much faster than they did, but she was also a lot more mortal. Sure, most bodily harm wouldn’t kill her, but she could get staked or starve without a steady supply of blood.

At first, the crew had sicced her on people they needed tortured or killed, but sometimes, if she was especially thirsty, tortured could turn into killed by accident. She’d come into Lindsay’s office with an apologetic frown on her bloody lips, and Michael would try not to stare as they kissed before Lindsay went to go solve the problem.

Clearly, Meg needed a more reliable source of blood. Gavin was the one who thought of the most obvious solution.

“Oh, fuck,” said Lindsay. “We’re fucking idiots.”

“We’ve got an infinite supply of blood,” moaned Gavin. “How was I the one to think of this?”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit, sweetie,” said Meg from where she was lying Lindsay’s lap as Lindsay leaned against Michael in turn. Gavin was pacing in front of the couch, having just rushed in when he’d had the idea. “But I don’t want to hurt you,” Meg continued, frowning.

“I’ve been hurt worse than that,” scoffed Lindsay. “I got stabbed to death like last week.”

“That was a month ago,” said Michael, instead of saying what he really wanted to say, which was: maybe I want you to hurt me.

Look, it wasn’t as if Michael had a death wish, or any urge to harm himself. Yes, he had a thing for violence, but usually that violence involved other people, or better yet buildings or cars. This wasn’t that. This was the idea that he’d be at Meg’s mercy, that she would use him to get something she needed.

“I’ll do it,” said Lindsay, robbing Michael of his chance to volunteer without raising any kind of questions first. Fuck. Now he’d have to “communicate” like an “adult” who was “over a hundred years old and should know to speak up by now".

“Should we do it in here?” asked Gavin, casting an appraising glace around the living room. It was Meg’s apartment, one of the several places they all bounced between- they spent a lot of time at the Fake AH penthouse, and at the various places they all owned individually.

“Nah, let’s go in the kitchen. I’m pretty sure I can be neat, but just in case, we can do it over the sink.”

All four of them relocated, Gavin and Michael sitting at the breakfast bar to watch. Meg took Lindsay’s wrist, which surprised Michael for some reason. He’d expected her to go for the neck. He kind of wanted her to go for the neck.

“You sure about this?” Meg asked one last time.

“Give it to me, Turney,” said Lindsay, grinning.

Meg sank her teeth into the underside of Lindsay’s wrist with sharp, practiced speed. Lindsay didn’t flinch. She never acted like she was hurt, or even really showed pain. Once she’d gotten shot in the hand halfway through a heist and just kept going until she collapsed back in the penthouse with a calm order to call a doctor.

Now she closed her eyes as Meg drank her fill. True to her word, not a drop was spilled until she pulled away, at which point Lindsay’s wrist began to gush a little bit.

“Ah, shit,” said Meg. “I should have grabbed a bandaid first.”

“It’s over so soon?”

“I don’t even know how much blood you’re supposed to donate, don’t want you fainting all over my kitchen. Gav, be a dear and grab the bandaids from the bathroom cabinet?”

“Fair enough. Can we call this a successful trial run?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“How do I taste?” Lindsay asked, smirking.

“Ten out of ten, would drink again,” Meg replied, holding up her hand to catch the bandaids as Gavin tossed them to her from the door.

She’d applied two bandaids by the time that Lindsay noticed they were Sailor Moon themed.

“Well, dare anyone to call out the Fake AH crew for having a woman for a boss,” said Lindsay drily. “I’ll punish them in the name of the moon.”

“I want one of those bandaids that says ‘I stubbed my toe on my yacht,’” Gavin told Michael.

“It’s Geoff’s yacht,” he pointed out.

“He left it to me in his will,” said Gavin. This was actually true- but it didn’t look like Geoff was going to die any time soon, or literally ever, so it was a moot point.

“I got all his cars, though.” Gavin rolled his eyes. Normally, Lindsay would chime in at this point, but when Michael glanced at her, she was busy getting pushed up against the counter by their girlfriend.

Meg’s hand was shamelessly squeezing Lindsay’s boobs through her shirt, and Lindsay had basically taken up residence on Meg’s ass.

“Woo!” said Michael fondly.

Lindsay attempted to pick Meg up- a habit of both the Joneses- but stumbled a little bit and pulled back for air.

“I’m a little off-kilter,” she admitted. “Can we do this lying down?”

“Kinky,” Meg said sarcastically. “But yeah, there are other parts of you I want to taste besides the blood.” Everyone groaned.

“If getting you assholes to unite on any front wasn’t a goddamn nightmare I would try to ban her from sex for that,” said Michael.

“Suck my flap,” said Meg.

“Alright,” said Michael. “Wait, dammit, you tricked me into sex.”

“What can I say, I’m irresistible.”

-

Start slow. That was the way to do it. Begin with something relatively tame and work his way up to erotic vampirism.

Michael, Lindsay, and Gavin had all tried various degrees of BDSM before. It was hard not to try different things when they’d all been having sex for so long, though it had been mostly vanilla lately due to Meg’s recent entry into the relationship. None of them wanted to scare her off, but the likelihood of that had been low to begin with and decreased every day.

“Hey Meg,” said Michael, not looking up from the screen where they were both playing Mortal Kombat. “D’you wanna try tying me up sometime?”

“Like, for sex purposes?” she asked, flipping her character over his character’s head.

“Yeah.”

“Fuck yeah I do. We should go shopping for rope.”

“We have rope.”

“I mean nice rope, not the kind we use for hostages.”

“Oh. Yeah, that sounds fun!”

“Do you have a favorite sex shop?”

“Uh, I’ve never really gone to one before,” Michael admitted.

“What!” said Meg, putting down her controller and pausing the game. “Are you serious? You’ve been alive this whole time but you’ve never even been curious?”

“I’m a busy guy,” said Michael defensively. “Lindsay handles a lot of the shopping.”

“Michael, we are going right this instant.”

“Normally I’d say yes to that, but we should have Gavin check if there are sex shops that won’t get us arrested, like, immediately.”

“As much fun as police chases are, that’s probably smart.” Lindsay walked in just then, carrying a bag full of groceries.

“Lindsay! Did you hear? I’m the smart one!” said Michael.

“Aww, babe, is that from where we first met?” asked Meg, pointing at the grocery bags.

“Yeah, I was in that part of town so I decided I’d do the shopping there this week. You know, as I always do, ‘cause Michael’s the smart one and I’m the one who buys groceries.”

“What’s Gavin?”

“Gavin’s the beauty.“

“Fair enough. Speaking of shopping, though, I’m sure you’re aware your husband has never been to a sex shop.”

“What, really?”

“You didn’t know?” said Meg incredulously. “How deep does this rabbit hole go?”

“Never-?”

“Fucking- yeah, never. I’m baring my soul here, guys,” Michael whined. “Stop the bullying.”

“What brought this up? Did you want to try something?” Lindsay asked Meg.

“It was Michael’s idea.” Michael sighed. He may as well get it over with.

“I want to get tied up,” he said. “And- I was gonna bring this up later but fuck it- I want Meg to drink my blood?” He squeezed his eyes shut, annoyed at how his statement had somehow turned into a question.

“Look at you,” giggled Meg. He opened one eye to see her gazing fondly at him. “You think that’s the weirdest sex thing I’ve ever been asked to do?”

“Shut up,” he mumbled.

“You want me to be in control? You want me to take care of you?”

“Jesus christ, yes,” he said, surprising himself with his own fervor.

“Nice,” said Lindsay. “Can I come with you to buy one, or is that gonna be a Team Winners date?”

“You can come. Let’s bring Gavin too.”

-

And so it was that Meg found herself in one of Gavin’s bedrooms, one of her boyfriends wearing only boxers and with his arms bound behind his back, and the other one sitting comfortably in a chair to the side. Gavin had been pretty enthusiastic about the idea of watching the thing go down- he’d watch basically anything.

“How should we do this?” asked Lindsay, who was still fully clothed, sitting beside Michael on the bed and gently rubbing his back.

“Meg’s in charge,” Michael said.

“You’re damn right,” said Meg, standing at the foot of the bed. She had almost bought a some kind of sexy vampire outfit, but decided on simple lingerie at the last minute. She was relatively new to vampirism, and while she loved dress-up, she wasn’t quite ready to stoop to that level yet. Besides, she was sure Michael was a little self-conscious about it still.

“Go for it, boss,” said Lindsay. Meg sometimes wondered how she’d ended up with the most badass gang leader in Los Santos as her girlfriend, let alone calling her boss. She was lucky, she supposed. “Anything you want me to do?” Lindsay continued.

“Make sure he doesn’t move.”

“I’m not gonna move,” Michael said. “That’s the whole point-“

“Be quiet,” said Meg sharply, and miracle of miracles, Michael obeyed. God, that was a rush, to see him watching her attentively and quietly, quiet because of her.

Meg climbed onto the bed and ran a finger down Michael’s chest to the edge of his boxers. His stomach muscles jumped, but he stayed still.

“Get him on his knees.” Lindsay pushed him up until he loomed a little awkwardly above where Meg knelt herself. Meg explored his chest, thighs, and neck with a gentle touch, until she introduced her nails to the equation.

Michael finally whimpered, a soft sound that he looked to Meg to apologize for.

“That’s okay, I want to hear that. No words, though, unless I ask you if you’re okay,” she reassured him. “You still all good?”

“Yup,” he said. “Green.” Meg nodded, satisfied, then put a finger to his lips to shush him again. His mouth opened, and Meg opened his jaw just because she could.

“Fuck,” said Lindsay, who had been watching with rapt attention.

“Fuck,” echoed Gavin.

“Y’all ain’t seen nothing yet,” Meg said, pleased. “Linds, take over with his mouth?” Obediently, Lindsay replaced Meg’s fingers with her own. Meg needed both hands to touch everywhere but Michael’s dick, which was definitely making itself known at this point.

Finally, Meg began pressing kisses to his collarbone and throat. She could feel his frenetic heartbeat, and licked her lips at the promise of blood. She could get used to this.

“Lindsay, take off his boxers.”

“Thank fuck,” he groaned. Meg frowned.

“What happened to be quiet?” she said. Michael hung his head, an almost comical contrast to the way his now-uncovered dick, which was straining upwards.

Meg grabbed his hair to pull his head aside, exposing his neck. The pulse of his blood was driving Meg insane, but she only allowed herself a quick, cruel bite on his shoulder for now. She wiped away the excess blood on her lips, but let Michael’s wound well up with red.

“Still good?” she asked.

“Yes.”

Meg squeezed bruises into his hips, a feat that had become a lot easier since gaining vampire strength.

“He looks nice, doesn’t he?” she asked somewhat rhetorically.

“I want a picture,” said Lindsay.

“I mean, I have my phone,” said Gavin. He was sort of obsessed with recording things, and as such, all his pictures were highly encrypted. He had far worse things in his storage than relatively softcore bondage. “You okay with that, boi?”

Michael shrugged as best as he could with his arms bound.

“Meg, move- oh, wait.” For some reason, vampires didn’t show up in pictures, only video. There was no need for Meg to move for Gavin to get a good angle.

“You look lovely,” Meg told Michael. “Red is definitely your color.” He rolled his eyes, but stayed quiet this time. “You want Lindsay to touch you?”

His quiet groan was answer enough. With a glance at Meg, Lindsay began jerking him off. Over the sound of Gavin snapping another picture, Meg heard him let out a long breath between his teeth.

He smelled like sex and like the blood still rising to his shoulder. The flush of his freckled skin where the ropes bit into him matched the flush of his cheeks.

When he tilted his neck to bare his throat, it seemed as much like a challenge as an invitation.

Meg was nothing if not up for a challenge.

She finally leaned in and took one last savoring breath of his smell before biting. She went slow this time, feeling the breach of skin and the rush of warmth to her mouth.

If Michael had been breathing heavily before, he was nearly panting now. Meg enjoyed the steady flow of blood, and the way Michael kept still for her, even as Lindsay’s strokes grew faster.

Meg felt him test his bonds, but he said nothing, so Meg assumed he was reaffirming the position he was in. She readjusted her teeth a little, causing him to give a ragged gasp.

He was close, she could tell; that was good, because by her estimation they were probably past the amount of blood people usually donated. She found her earlier bite and pressed in with the pad of her thumb.

She felt liquid on her thighs and stomach and carefully detached herself from Michael’s neck, making sure not to cause any more damage.

“How are you feeling? We’re all done.”

“You make it sound like I was getting an immunization,” he rasped. “I’m feeling good. I’m feeling fucking woozy as shit.”

“Let us bandage you up, then you can lie down. You were so good,” Meg cooed, debating whether or not to kiss him.

“Thanks,” he said, just this side of sarcastic. Meg had a feeling the praise meant more to him than he let on. “Good meal?”

“Oh, yeah. Usually people are all screaming and crying, gets super annoying.” Lindsay pulled Michael down to spoon with her, and Meg pulled off her panties, seeing as they had gotten pretty wet in multiple ways.

“You were great, Lindsay,” she said. “Couldn’t ask for a better second in command.”

“What can I say, I’m a handjob savant.”

Gavin crawled onto the bed with them, giving Lindsay and Michael kisses before hugging Meg.

“That was pretty top. Not sure where I stand on getting leeched, but it was goddamn cinematic.”

“You can be second in command sometime,” Meg suggested, reaching to undo Gavin’s belt. He quirked an eyebrow at her. “What? A vampire has needs. For blood, and for her boyfriend to fuck her.”

“Not complaining,” Gavin said, giving her a long kiss. “Do you two care if we fuck next to you?”

“Woo, take it off,” said Michael, tired but amused.

“I could do second in command sometime,” said Gavin thoughtfully.

“For now, just do second to come.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Ma’am. I like that.“

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly self-indulgent.
> 
> Check out my tumblr @givemeyourprincesses!


End file.
